The Revelation of a Childhood Secret
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: During a quiet dinner at home, Nick reveals a painful childhood secret to Sara. Will it bring them closer or tear them apart?


The Revelation of a Childhood Secret

Pairing: Nick and Sara

About a year after Overload and Stalker took place, Nick reveals to Sara a painful secret regarding his past. Will it bring them closer or tear them apart?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara and Nick, CBS and Mr. Bruckheimer do. If I owned them (Nick and Sara), they would be married already. I don't even own that menace Nigel Crane (relax Snickers fans, he is only a reference, I wouldn't dare torture poor Nick with that monster's presence).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was preparing dinner while her husband Nick helped. They were making penne alla vodka with wild mushrooms, salad with raspberry vinaigrette, toasted whole grain French bread and chocolate mousse for dessert. Nick still had his homemade sparkling strawberry lemonade in the refrigerator that he made the previous day.

"I love you, Nick," Sara said after she put the pasta in the boiling water.

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick said with a smile. He took her in his arms, embraced her and they kissed.

Once dinner was made and served. Nick put some soft music and Sara adjusted the dimness of the light. They wanted to give their dinner a romantic feel just like the first time they dated. Every bite of the salad and pasta was savored slowly. They complimented each other on their efforts.

Without warning, Nick's mood turned from happy to sad. He looked a Sara with a perplex expression.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Sara said concerned.

"I am frightened," he replied.

"If this is about Nigel Crane," Sara said. "He can't hurt you anymore, darling. That fucking monster is in a maximum security prison in Arkansas for the rest of his unnatural life. He will definitely rot in there!"

"No, it is not that, sweetie," Nick said solemnly. "I am glad that he is serving two consecutive life sentences plus 20 years outside of Nevada. I had slept more peacefully since he was convicted of two counts of murder, one count of attempted murder and stalking. This is about something that happened to me when I was a little boy."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sara asked.

"I don't know if I want to," Nick said confused. "I want to tell you, but I am afraid you will love me less if I do."

"Nick, darling, I will always love you no matter what," Sara said. "Please tell me, if you feel you can. I will listen and be a shoulder for to cry on."

"Well, I was nine years old," Nick started with tears coming down his eyes. "My dad was out of town. My mother had an emergency meeting to attend. Two of my sisters and my brother were already in college. My other three sisters were out with their friends either studying or having slumber parties that day. My mom needed a babysitter for me at the last minute. A young woman came to the house. I thought I could trust her, but she betrayed that trust. She molested me. I am sorry, Sara."

Nick started to cry. Sara held him and comforted him. She also had tears in her eyes.

"It's okay," she replied in a soothing tone. "You don't have to go into details on how she molested you."

"Once she left my house," Nick continued. "I was sitting in the dark waiting for my mother to come home. I didn't tell a soul about what happened. I was scared of what would have happened to me if I did."

"Nick, what you told me took a lot of courage," Sara said gently. "You are not a bad person. You are an excellent CSI, great friend, awesome colleague and the best husband a woman could ever be married to."

"Thank you, Sara," Nick smiled for the first time since eating dinner. "You know something; I feel a huge weight being lifted off my conscience for the first time in many years. I am feeling a lot better, but still there is some emotional trauma that remains."

"It takes time, honey," Sara said. "I know that it was difficult for you to share that with me. Also, I didn't love you any less than I did before."

"There is just one thing more," Nick said. "Something that would temporarily take our minds off this ordeal."

"What is it?" Sara said.

"We haven't had the chocolate mousse yet," Nick said. "I'll take them out of the refrigerator."

"No, I will," Sara said.

"Sara, I insist," Nick said as he got up from the table. "I want to put a small amaretto cookie on top for that special touch."

When they finished with the delicious dessert, they cleared off the table. Sara turned off the stereo and the light. Nick pre washed the dishes, silverware, glasses and pots while Sara placed them in the dishwasher. Once the cycle was finished, they put everything away.

"I am very tired," Nick said.

"I think we both need some sleep," Sara agreed. "The boss still needs us to investigate the crimes of Las Vegas!"

They were comfortable sitting under the covers. Sara had just put an episode of The Young Ones in the DVD player. It was a ritual they had if they had a trying day or moment. Laughter was indeed was the best medicine, especially when it is a show about the misadventures of four mismatched university roommates.

"I love you, Sara," Nick said sweetly.

"I love you, Nick," Sara replied with a smile and they kissed with great passion.

Nick was the first to fall asleep. Sara stopped the DVD, removed it from the player and turned it off. She went back to bed and lowered the volume of the television so she wouldn't disturb Nick. Her eyes started to grow heavier; she turned off the TV and fell asleep putting her arm around Nick's chest.

THE END


End file.
